1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a work vehicle cab, and to a work vehicle.
2. Background Information
A work vehicle is provided with a cab. For instance, the cab is provided with a ceiling, a floor, and a plurality of pillars, as illustrated in Japan Patent Laid-open Patent Publication JP-A-2008-106522. The plurality of pillars is provided extending vertically between the ceiling and the floor, and support the ceiling.